26 ways to live and die
by sparklesama
Summary: basically its 26 oneshots about sakuxdei all based on letter of the alphabet. they are good i promise. please review. some are dramatic, funny, sad, all are romance though so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **so hello my amazing readers, um yea I got the idea to write about 26 one shots, they wil be written in chapters mkay? About saku and dei!!! They will skimp between dramatic ones and tragedies so yea! Some will be funni others just sad so please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: do not own Naruto just make amazing sotries about it!

**Chapter 1**

**A for Apatite**

They sat as they usually did, the pair, at a small resteruant out in the boonies, eating till their hearts content. They did this every Friday and have enjoyed doing so since their initial bump in, three years ago.

_Flashback_

It was a calm October night, the smell of pumkin bread and spice loafs could be smelled outside and instead the small backery on the corner of first and maine. It was small, brown, and rather old but every day seemed to still churn out positively deliscious confections. They had raspberry jam they made every summer, and small bunt cakes with the slightest hint of vanillia. Deidera had gone there since he was small with his mother whenever they had free time and cash. His favorite had always been the dutch rum cake. After being backed, all the alchohal had burnt off and the flavor was all that was left. He could remember being small and taking tiny bites out of his slice, letting it melt in his mouth with the whipped cream clining to his lips. He would giggle at the white mustache and his mother would clean it off with a napkin. But those were memories of his childhood. Now he would go off and buy a new favorit of his, lady finger cake. On this particular day the line at the bakery had been surprisingly short. When he walked in he was surprised to see a women with like strawberry hair in front of him.

"I'll have the lady finger cake please" her face lit up and cheeks turned red. She was so giddy to have gotten there just in time to be able to order her favorite cake before _someone else _had bought _the last _cake.

"here you go" a small white box wrapped in a clear, crinkly celafne rap was handed to her as she passed the man a ten.

"see you later Sakura!" the chef happily chirped.

"you too Sam" and she walked off with her parcel.

"excuse me, Sam?" deidera was polite as always.

"oh hey deidera! Wow two of my longest and best customers in the same day wow." He was smiling with his old, wirey, mustache covered in a combonation of powdered sugar and lemon zest.

"do you have another lady finger cake for me?" his smile small and cheerful.

"ah, I'm sorry she bought the last one. Sakura back there." He said disappointed while pointing to the young women in the back of the bakery.

She sat out by the stained glass window, in the only corner of the bakery that smells constintly of raspberry preserve.

"oh, can you make another then?" he asked only a little sad. "I can wait another two hours, it is my favorite after all."

"did you know it's Sakura's too? She changed her mind form dutch rum to lady finger. Btu um you see, we are out of cookies and won't be able to make any more until tommorow. Sorry Deidera, but I can make you a dutch rum."

"its okay, I'll just come back tommorow…" he walked out of the shop disappointed unaware that the young pinkette heard all of it.

"hey sam make me the rum okay? I like it more anyway." She smiled brightly and ran out of the shop. "I'll be right back!"

"you got it Sakrua!" and flour went flying.

Running to catch up to the young man without dropping the cake was a slight hassil. Btu she managed.

"excuse me… Deidera?" she called happily.

"hm?" he turned and saw the young women from before.

"I am sorry do I know you, hn?" he asked staring at her green eyes and noticed how they had rings of other shades of green in them, and how so they reminded him of keywees. Now he did not particulalay like keywees except on her eyes as they brought out her face.

"um no, but I over heard your conversation in the backery and I wanted to give you this." She smiled and handed him the white box covered in clear celafane wrap that crinkled with her touch.

"oh, you didn't have too really I will come back tommorow please keep it." He smiled, though on the inside he wanted to take it. His teeth were white and perfect, face tan and showing off his smile. he was guenienly sincere and happy.

"don't lie now, besides I really do like dutch rum much more, so take it." She grabbed his hands and formed them around the box. Her smile more radient then before. "now I must go and get my cake! Have a good night!" she called off as she scampered off the backery yet again. Moments later he was there, Deider, looking around the bakery, more lost then ever before, in a place eh had been many a time, looking for the girl who gave him the crinkly package.

"Yo D." sam was calling to him."Sakura left this for you." And passed him a small pink card.

_Hey Deider, thought you might come back to the bakery to try to find me. So I told Sam to give you this incase you came and I missed you. You don't have to pay me back, but if you feel like it- I LOVE FOOD and my number is below ok?_

_ Fellow food lover,_

_ 1(901) 334-9567 Sakura h._

_end flashback_

He had called her and offered to take her out to dinner. They have been eating every Friday since their friendship began 3 years ago.

"how was it?" He asked her with his sly smile.

"ah the same as always." She replied rather dully. Hi smile disappeared.

"was it ok? Did you not like dinner?" he was a little worried.

"it was splendid I loved it!" she smiled, it was so wide it spread from ear to ear.

The pair enjoyed each others company as always. Tonight they had itallian food. Diedera had eaten a meaty lissonia. The bottom layer consisting of slow roasted veil, the middle a juicy prim cut, the top, slices of pork sasuage that was laden with motzerella and backed parmasion cheese. Sakura had enjoyed a small salad of cherry tomatoes, basil leaves, and house made motzerrella, topped with ballsomic vinager and olive oil.

"do you want dessert?" he asked hopeful that she would say 'yes'.

"don't we always?" she said as she opened up the dessert menu.

"o wow they have our favorite!" he smiled up at her.

"lady finger cake with peaches!" she proclaimed.

Little did they know that, that one can of peaches that the resteraunt had, was too old. So far past its experation date that the can was dented. This caused a gas build up in the can and that caused a poisin syrup to form in the can, making the peaches in turn deadly.

They ate that night, loving all of it, every-single-bite, to _the end._

**A/N: **so there is chapter one of this hopefully amzing series my readers!!! I hope you all liked it! I know it was a little sad but I thought it was really cute! So please review… if you do… I will have the second chapter up soon mkay? Okay then so REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hello my readers and here is chapter 2!!!! Ahh okay enjoy.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own just pwn.

**Chapter 2**

**B for Bracelet**

It was her birthday and she wanted only one thing- for her best friend to come.

"deidera!" she pleaded but he never cared.

"I am sorry but I can't come my friend Tobi is in the hospital, he was crushed in a freak boudle accident." He said sadly.

"o… Im sorry." She said looking down at the ground.

He noticed how his missing her party made her sad. And unlatched the backing of his silver bracelet. It was a chain, made of small silver flowers, danty yes but looked good on him. They were a chain of forget me not flowers. They lay on a vine made of braded silver links that shinned.

"here" and he latched it on her wrist.

"Deidera… I can't take this." She looked at him a bit shocked.

"I want you to, because I am missing your birthday." He smile.

"but-" she looked up.

"I have to go see you later!" he called off after him, so that she could not return it to him.

"that fool" she blushed and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------(later)-----------

She was spending her birthday in the hospitial. Still wanting only Deidera- to be alright. On his drive off to the hospital a drunken driver had bashed into the drivers side of the car. The other driver had died immeadiutly, Deidera's car seat had crashed into the seat next to him, his left leg caught in the crevise between the brake and the seat. The metal clamped down in it tightly. When the car hit eh was pushed into a phone poll. Luckily the wires never touched his- or the car next to him. Sadley, they kept rescuers form getting to him. He was stuck for another three hours under there until the all power on that block was turned off. He was immeaduelty run to the hospital. There he was taken to the immergency room, unconscious and plexi glass shards imbedded on his entire left side. His leg was lascerated. Sakura was getting ready for her party when the hospital called her, stating that her expertise was needed. She could not argue and rushed in. shocked was she, when to come to work and see her friend the one that she needed to operate on.

It had been five hours and 224 pieces of glass were taken out of his left side. All that was left was his leg. A rather large piece of metal from his car had lodged itself in his legs nerves and if she could not take it out completely, he would lose it. She cut into him with a scalpal and had successfully taken out the metal. She had sewn his back up they waited. For the next four days he remained unconscious and she had hoped for his full recovery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------(day 5)-------------------

"sakura?" deidera cooed weakly to her. She had fallen asleep at his bedside the previous night waiting for him.

"Deidera!" she screamed. "um you crashed and I managed to save you!"

his face went pale.

"I did?"

"yes, yes, but your alright now its okay." She smiled. "there is one thing though…" her smile vanished.

His expression went grave.

"what is it?"

"you see, I was in such a rush I forgot the main rule 'always remove all jewry'. I went in the surgery room with your bracelet on my wrist, but when I cam out I didn't. I looked everywhere and could not find it. So on a hunch we gave you an X-ray... and well. Its in your left leg. I would pull it out if I could, but the metal has intangled itself in your nerves and is actually what is keeping your left leg together right now." She smiled trying to laugh.

"Sakura…" he said about to crack up.

"I am not getting you another gift if this is what you are going to do with them!" the pair laughed.

**A/N: **woooohooo so that was the rather dramatic, rather amazing, really cute, and slightly funni 2nd chapter! Are you all liking it? Do you think it is gonna be a good series???? I wanna know, and you know what? I can only know if you REVIEW. So please tell me all comment good or bad as they make me a super better writer! So go on, you know u want to… that is if you want the next chapter up TOMMOROW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hello people! Here it is chapter 3… its sad and cute I think… but mainly sad… I trying to make these happier so just hold on mkay?

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto just write about it!

**CHAPTER 3:**

**C for Craving**

**He had once heard that if you craved for something bad enough… all you had to do was want it and strive for it and it would come.**

"Hello Sakura" the usually brightly painted faced women would tell the young seven year old as she sat still.

"Are you having a good day sweetie?" she would ask, but the young girl just stared at her and nodded. Her cheeks covered lightly with freckles and short pink locks pushed back behind her ears. She had been sitting in her little red plastic chair in her room, with long white rug by the window for about five hours now. Doing nothing but look outside at the _other _kids. How they would tease her, how the memories plaugued her 7 year old mind.

"billboard brow!" another girl screamed at her, her hair long and golden, her eyes mist blue and voice riddled with hate.

But Sakura just sat in her chair and blinked, while tears glistened in her eyes. It had been a full two years since she played with the other small children. at first she missed it, but now going out and playing with them never crossed her mind, she just liked to watch them instead. Unknown to her however, another child had enjoyed the last two years watching _her. _He had tan skin, locks of blonde hair down to his shoulders, and dark blue, piercing eyes. He too would sit, under an apple tree across the street and watch Sakura's emotionless face for _hours. _

'_I wonder if she has noticed me… watching her all the time…' _the small boy would think, often musing to himself that one day he would go over and talk to her. Today was that day. He sat up, with his baggy, black, cargo shorts and messy olive green shirt and walked over to her window sill. He rested his chin by her hand that was layed across the sill.

"Hello, I am Deidara, whats' your name, hn?" he smiled at her, but she only gave a glance and continued to stare at the other children. Feeling ignored he continued to do what he did, stare at her. They stayed like this until late into the evening. He would sit, or lay under the window sill and stare at her while Sakura watched the children go home to their families. Soon enough so did Deidara, as he left he waved her goodbye.

"See you again tomorrow ok, hn?" and he rushed off home.

The next day it was the same routine, same women came in to check at sakura, same children playing, same everything, even Deidara.

"Hello again! hn" he said her, and once again she gave a quick glance and turned away.

After a few more days of doing this Deidara began to talk about himself, what he liked, where he lived, his friends. Then one day, after running out of things to talk about he started rambling on about things that he knew about _her. Her favorite people to watch, her favorite weather, her, her, her. _This made him happier then anything, even if she would not acknowledge him, then she at least was listening to him. Just knowing she was there, just knowing that she was listening made him happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------(A year later)------

"Hello Sakura, how are you today?" She still asked the young girl.

"fine." Sakura managed to grumble.

The nurse would leave in a moment after a second of shock that Sakura was talking today. That's when he would come.

"Hello Sakura! What did you dream about yesterday, un?" he would ask, always waiting for a reply but never getting one. She looked at him curiously, making him a little surprised.

"hey! Your looking at me today un.!" He was happily surprised.

"What do you mean 'today'?" she asked a little confused.

He was puzzled and hurt. He had been coming to see her for about a year now and she never remembered him?

"Well I have been talking you for a year now but you never reply so it's a little bit of a surprise." He admitted.

"a year? But, I don't remember you before… I don't even know your name!" she was shocked and confused, how did he know her name?

"It's deidara." He smiled.

"hello deidara, I dreamed about a person." She answered his question and smiled.

"who?'

"I don't really know… but he was huge, and black, and had red eyes!" she looked a bit scared.

"you don't know him?"

"I can't remember if I do…" she frowned.

"why not?"

"I don't' know…" her voice trailed off as she fell into thought. Deidara ran home and got same paper and crayons and came running back to her with them.

"here!" he said pushing the objects in her hands.

"what is this for?"

"Draw who you saw, maybe I know them!" he smiled asuringly.

Her small hands grasped the large craysons and she began to draw. The colored wax spread across the pages leaving uneven clumps on the paper that she would push away like eraser shavings.

Deidara was surprised at how hard she was working to make the picture look accurate.

"here" she said passing him back the picture.

Deidara examined it, it was a large dark figure with gleaming red eyes, he had an object in his hands, something blunt. It scared the young boy a little.

"sakura?" deidara questioned.

"hm?" she replied wiping away all the chunks of wax that collected on her window sill. She jammed them into the hinges of the window frames and lightly pressed them to the corner of one of the windows corners, causing the light to perferate the glass with multible colors. It looked like her own little stained glass window.

"can I ask you things, hrn?" he asked her a little worried of the reply.

"okay." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"why is your hair pink, un?" a smile grew on his face, while a large blush grew on hers.

"just is" she replied. "maybe my mommy liked cherry blossoms so much that she wanted me born with pink hair, so she could name me Sakura!" she smiled warmly at the boy.

"ok. Well why do you have memory problems? Un." He asked next.

"I don't know."

"why not?"

"can't remember!" and the pair laughed aloud.

"but I will someday!"

"how? Hahaha" he was still giggling.

"my mother once told me, that if you crave something bad enough… all you had to do was want it and strive for it, and it will come!" she smiled at him happy with her remark.

------------------------------------------------------------------(Next Day)-------------

"Hello Sakura, how are you today?" the same nurse would ask again as dull looking child sat there and replied.

"fine." Her body seemed to be crying aloud the gloom that she had bottled up inside her. She turned to the window and pulled up a little red plastic chair and sat down. She watched the children play. They played hopscauch and jump rope, and jumping jacks and all of them looked happy. But Sakura, being Sakura just sat and watched.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" the small boy came up and greeted her. "I was talking to my mom and she said ginger is good for memory! In case you wanted to know un." He smiled and stood here waiting ansxiously for a reply.

"Do… do I know you?" she asked rather frightened by the sudden greeting.

"hello! We just talked bout this yesterday!" he looked confused and worried. 'does Sakura chan not remember things anymore?'

"oh… I'm sorry but I think your confusing me with someone else." She smiled meekly and tried to figure this out.

"Wait! Your Sakura right?" he hoped she would at least remember her name.

"yes" she said in a rather 'duh' fashion.

"that proves that we have talked before then… otherwise how could I know your name?" he beamed triumphantly.

"I guess that makes sense." She said slowly.

"I…. need to go." She said still a little sheepish.

"See you tommorrow! Okay?" and he was off running back across the street to his house.

She went across the room to her bed and layed down on it, figiting around with the seams on the blankets. 'did I really talk to him? I… can't remember.'

------------------------------------------------------------(Deidara's house)-----------

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" he came screaming in.

"what is it Deidara and use your inside voice", she replied instantly.

"You know Sakura right?" he asked a little angered by his mothers previous comment. Her face grew serious as she sat him down for a talk.

"Deidara, listen to what I am going to say." He got scared and worried for Sakura.

"Sakura isn't alright, she has a disorder." Her face turned sad. "years ago when she was four, the Haruno and Uchiha clan in the Konahamaru village were killed by an assassin. There were only two survivors, one from Haruno and one from Uchiha. That survivor was Sakura. She saw her family get killed and it made her go crazy. She fell into a comma a few months later and the village wanted to get her somewhere where she would not be reminded of what happened, so she came here to iwa. That white building that she lives in across the street, honey that's the mental instituion, she is crazy." She concluded hoping Deidara would understand.

"but mom she isn't she just can't remember stuff." He tried to argue.

"no, sweetie. That's what she has done to herself. She can't remember the day before, she only remembers things like her name, and her age and street address. She won't remember you tommorow."

"What? Can't they give her medicine or something?" he asked angrily.

"no medicine can't fix everything… I'm sorry." She said and walked off.

"but sakura said… she said...

_flashback_

"_my mother once told me, that if you crave something bad enough… all you had to do was want it and strive for it, and it will come!"_

_end flashback_

"SHE SAID IF YOU REALLY CRAVED IT, IT WOULD HAPPEN! I CAN'T just give up… I have to strive for her to remember… sakura I promise. One day you will remember, remember me!" He yelled while streams of tears rolled down his cheecks.

------------------------------------------------------------(Five years later)------------

It had been years since he stared to talk to her, and he still did. Everyday he would come and introduce himself, and everyday she seemed to talk more and more. She would open up easilier to him and he to her. Though she would ask the same questions everyday he never got annoyed... rather he loved that she was that interested in those things. She would always sit by her window and look out at the world. If it was snow, rain, or sun she would always have her window open and be looking out into it. One day however he looked out of his kitchen window across the street to where Sakura lived and her window was closed. Highly alarmed, her ran across quickly. When he reached the familiar sill he tapped on the glass to no avail.

"Sakura?" he asked, but no reply.

"Sakura?" still nothing.

After a while a nurse came and opened the window.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Where is Sakrua?!" he asked rather worried.

"she was moved to another instituion."

"what? Why?" he was angry

"we ran out of room, we had a patient that needed our services more."

"where is she?"

"that is private information, we can't let you know." And she shut the window in his face.

"MOTHER, MOTHER!" he came running in his house just like that day years before.

"what is it? Is Sakura okay?" she was worried as well.

"they moved her! She is at another instituion somewhere!!" he said through tears.

"now wait, maybe this is better. She never remembered you and its not like she will miss you… maybe it is for the best?" his mother said.

"she will remember.. I will just wait for her until then." He smiled weakly.

(they are 13 currently.)

---------------------------------------------------------------(50 years later)-----------

It had been ages since Sakura, had been seen. The instituion closed down just 20 years after she left, and the young children that she use to watch play had grown up, and now their children played by the old building. They still played hopscauch, jump rope, and even jumping jacks. As time went on, Deidara stayed in the same place, still waiting for her. His mother had died, father long since passed and the house he lived in was empty. He would spend his days out on the porch, telling stories to the younger children of a beautiful young girl with bright pink hair and sparkling green eyes. As stories circulated about him he was soon labled "_the hopless romantic" _but he didn't care. He was 63 and still waiting for her, and that's all he would ever do.

He sat back, watched the youth play and rocked on his chair on his porch. Listening to the peaceful racking of the chair back against the shingles around the window. The gently kreeking of the steps, and the pitter patty of childrens' feet on the side walk.

"Are you the old man they talk about? They say you tell great tales of a young girl that use to live here." A women about his age spoke, her hair long and white put up in a bun, her eyes old and tired a bitter green.

"yes, yes I am. And she really did use to live here, hn." She said as he closed his eyes.

"if I close my eyes, I can still see her, her pink hair and green eyes." He smiled through all his wrinkles.

"I would like to hear about her if you have the time." The women said.

"Sure-"

"but, I would like to ask you why you still stay here, waiting. I heard she can't remember anything. So why wait?" she asked.

"she once told me: _**if you craved for something bad enough… all you had to do was want it and strive for it and it would come. **_" he said.

"that is true you know." She proclaimed.

"I would like to hope so, but I just don't know anymore." He said still rocking on his chair.

"well I believe so Deidara, after all my mother did tell me that." She smiled, and though her hair was all white and her eyes had grown to a bitter green color, all Deidara saw, and forever will see is that same young girl with pink locks, and green sparkling eyes.

**A/N: **so what did you all think? This is the longest chapter so far and actually it is hard thinking of really AMAZING PLOTS AND STORYLINES… just saying. I am taking time though on each chapter so that they are all as good as this one and the other too. I hope you all liked it and please review! Love you all and keep reading! Is the series still satisfactory???? Tell me so I know if it is, and if not tell me so I can fix it!!!! Luv yalll


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hello readers! I know it has been a while and the last chapter basically sucked so I am going to try to make it up by posting this next one! Also please wish me luck as I am entering our school writing contest! 1st place is like $200 so I'm excited! So anyway you don't wanna hear about me you came here to read about SakuxDei!

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Chapter 5**

**E for Endurance**

His life, in one word could be described by some as "exceptional" or even "ideal", though to Deidara it was just enduring. Since his childhood he was always being pushed, always having had standards set for him by his parent's of where his academic skills should be. He never once complained however, and dealt with it. He would spend hours at night working strenuously on his homework, always striving for the best. Three weeks before finals at school he would go and check with all of his teachers to find any extra credit project he could do to keep his grades at their highest. Yes, indeed his life wasn't ideal, or exceptional, but rather so enduring. He was never a lazy child to any extent, up until the death of his parents at age 10. He had just taken the bus home from school. He had opened the red, paint-chipped front door of his house and walked inside locking the door behind him. The key cover was all the while tapping against the door as it swung from a ball chain at the base of the key. He walked with his heavily filled bag and two binders in his hand to his room. He threw the binders to the floor and chucked his bag on his bed. Simultaneously unzipping the bag and pulling out his books he began to work. Glancing at the clock to see when his mother would come home from work, he found that it was 3:45. So his mother should be back in another two to three hours.

-(Four hours later)-

Having completed his homework, eaten dinner, and taken a shower Deidara layed atop his bed. His long blonde curls were damp and stuck to the casing of his pillow, his skin soft and smooth was still warn form the hot shower. Staring intensly at the ceiling with his glassy-blue eyes he wondered about the traffic. 'mom must be either in traffic or had to stay later at the office.'

Deidaras mother was a lawyer for the government of Iwa city.


End file.
